Gimme More One Shot
by Kaytalla
Summary: No plot just smut. X3 Ennnnnjjoooooyyyyy. yuummy. I OWN NOTHING!


_**This is my first attempt at smut! I think I did Okay, but please, REVIEW! I LOVE them! They're like CRACK to me. X3 So Review, tell me what you like, what you don't, or if you'd like me to do a specific smut, ill do prompts! (I'm into fetish things, so gimme a fetish and Ill see what I can do!) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>How Dave Karofsky ended up in his bed Kurt didn't know, or care. Because Dave had his big strong hand on his ass, caressing him. Dave's fingers snaked past his cheeks down to the sensitive spot right behind his sac, and pressed. Kurt gasped and raised his ass into Dave's hand. Dave added more pressure and pulled Kurt down to his hips, rubbing their clothes erections together.<p>

"Oh Gaga…" Dave thrust his hips up and Kurt moaned, louder than he should have, "David!" _Ungh! _More grunts and groans from both boys filled Kurt's room as the two teens grinded against each other.

"Oh God, Kurt. I…I Love you." Kurt mewled, even in the time that he dated Blaine, he'd never felt THIS much passion for anyone. And to be totally honest, he loved David too,

"I-I Love you too David. I-_OH!"_ Dave's hands had slipped inside his pants and were caressing the Sopranos' length. Kurt reached down and un-buttoned his own skin tight jeans and pulled them down with his boy-shorts freeing himself, then reaching back to Dave to do the same. "You're wearing WAY too many clothes baby." They were both eventually as bare as the day they were born and grinding against each other erratically. The older boy flipped them over so that he was on top, attaching himself to Kurt's neck and sucking a dark red and purple spot on his collar bone. He sat up eyeing the boy under him, pale and soft, like an angel. He looked down to the boys purpling cock, angry and swollen. He smirked, quite smugly, just knowing that _HE _caused that made his cock twitch. Looking back at the angelic boy beneath him, all splayed out, flushed and eyes blown with lust. He leaned down to kiss Kurt on the temple and the younger boy whispered in his ear, hot and moist with desire, "David, I-I want you to be my first. Take me. _Please_." Daves eyes widened, his length _ACHING _to be inside this incredible boy under him.

"Oh-Okay. Oh god…_Kurt_." Kurts hand was pumping Dave's shaft, swiping at the bubble of pre-cum at the tip with his thumb and bringing it to his lips and licking it up. Dave groaned a low, primal sound and held two fingers to Kurts mouth, "Suck." The angel happily obliged, taking the digits into his mouth, sucking and lathering them with spit. When they were thickly coated, Dave removes them from Kurts mouth wit a pop, a string of saliva coming after it. He moved his hand down and toyed with Kurts puckered, twitching hole. Slowly while kissing Kurt he pushed one finger inside, stilling while he waited for his lover to adjust. Kurt moaned and mewled.

"M-More. _Please David! MORE!_" Dave pushed a second finger in and Kurt arched his back in pleasure calling David's name as he thrust back down onto the football players' hand. Dave spread his fingers, spreading Kurt, preparing him. As he pushed a third in Kurt was writhing in ecstasy. Dave removed his fingers and slicked up his cock with spit and positioned it at Kurts hole.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes! _Yes…"_ with that Dave pushed through the tight ring of muscle, Kurt hissed and he stopped to give him time to adjust. When Kurt looked alright he finished pushing in until his whole length was sheathed in Kurt's ass. "M-_Move." _ Dave pulled out until only the head of his dick was in Kurt and slammed back in. "OH! OH GOD!" Kurt arched his back as Dave kept hitting his prostate, not even caring to be quiet, even though he was sure they were not home alone, but he just. Didn't. _**CARE**_. Dave felt his peak coming but wanted Kurt to finish first so he started pumping his hand on Kurts cock in time with his thrusts. Kurt was soon reduced to a puddle of moaning mewling mess. Then his eyes widened as he reached climax, calling David's name and coming on his and Daves chests and stomachs. Dave felt Kurt's walls clench around him and with just two more thrusts was coming deep inside Kurt. Calling his name, _**VERY **_loudly. The both rode out their orgasms and fell asleep in each others arms.

THE NEXT MORNING::

Kurt walked downstairs quietly, trying to sneak Dave out before anyone woke up. He got him out the door with a kiss goodbye, as he turned around he came face to face with his father, Carol and Finn. Burt spoke up,

"Next time you're going to have sex Kurt, just please sneak around and do it when nobody's home."


End file.
